My Little Brother 2
by Horriblefreak
Summary: Sequel to My Little Brother. Result of the readers' vote. Who gets to bottom? Gotta read to find out!


Thanks for voting! Read to find out who gets to bottom!

* * *

Harry smashes his lips against Draco's. Such hungry, deprived lips. Draco tears Harry's clothes to bits as he searches for more skin contact. Neither is relenting on the dominance. Draco starts to bite at Harry's exposed chest, drinking in his scent. Harry hisses at the pain. With every bite deeper than the last, it is like Draco is truly trying to eat Harry up. Harry tears Draco's face from his body before he could draw blood.

"More," pants Draco. "I need more."

"I know. Me too," replies Harry.

They make haste and rid themselves of the troublesome clothing then resume exploring each other's body. Harry carries Draco bridal style and throws him unto the bed. For a split second, Draco seemingly lost his bearings but when Harry presses his weight against him, he quickly snaps out of his confusion. Harry licks his ear generously as he whispers Draco's name over and over again, trying out different pitches until he hits a low one that causes Draco's whole body to tremble under him.

"So you like this voice huh?"

"Stop… Stop it. Ahh…" moans Draco.

"Just give in to your instincts, Drake."

"Never."

Draco bites Harry on his ear and manages to distract Harry enough to flip them over. Now Draco is on top. He sucks hungrily at Harry's bare flesh. First, Harry's bottom lip. Next, his pulsating neck vein. Then, his swollen nipples. And finally, the underside of the base of his erect cock, making his green pupils roll so far back into his head. Unconsciously, Harry arches his body closer to Draco's mouth.

"Play fair! You are… Ahh… Fast… Mhhmm… Going fast…" groans Harry.

Harry understands his strategy. If he comes first, then Draco would naturally be the one to top. But it is not going to go easily for Draco. Even if he has to bet his life on it, Harry is no one's bottom! Harry tears Draco's sinful mouth off of his body for the second time tonight. That man's tongue is dangerous business!

"Stop being so stubborn, Harry!" a frustrated Draco starts to shout.

"I could say the same for you!" Harry's anger is starting to creep into the picture too.

The two of them are so highly strung right now. Both of them wishing the other would snap soon or they would go insane from this back and forth. Draco crawls off Harry, who sits up on the bed as well, and punches the wall nearest to him so hard that he left blood stains on it. Harry's heart squeezed hard once when he sees Draco's damaged knuckles. Harry reaches out to take Draco's injured hand. He licks the bleeding wound gently, tasting the iron in the blood. Draco watches Harry lap up the crimson liquid that appears dark in the moonlight and can't help feeling aroused. He pushes his middle finger into Harry's mouth and enjoys the feel of Harry's tongue dancing around his finger. Harry stares up at Draco through his lashes. Such beautiful green irises.

Draco pushes another finger into his mouth. Harry wedges his tongue between the fingers and starts to thrust against them. A crazed feeling runs through Draco's body and a stupid thought flashes through his mind, _Harry is fucking my fingers with his tongue and it feels bloody damn good!_

Draco presses his fingers further down Harry's throat, making him almost gag. Tears start to well up in Harry's eyes as a natural reaction. Draco withdraws his fingers and tilts Harry's head up.

"Look at me more with those eyes of yours," says Draco. "Look at me."

"I can't tear my eyes away from you if I wanted to."

Draco slowly leans in as Harry lies back. Harry reaches down to hold their erection together in his hand and starts to stroke slowly. Draco's hands are on either side of Harry's body, holding himself above his frame. As the strokes quicken, Draco fights to keep his eyes open so that he can look at Harry more. Harry is not so successful at not shutting his eyes.

"No no. Don't close your eyes. Look at me. Look at me, Harry. Look at what you are doing to me," pleads Draco. "Arouse me more with those eyes. Those fiery eyes that light me up."

Harry struggles to pry his eyes open again. He looks straight into those steel grey ones right above him. They look like they belonged to a starved beast that had been dangerously deprived. Harry is so consumed with Draco. Or maybe, he is consumed by Draco.

"Not enough. I can't come like this, Drake. We need to decide now."

"Me too. Are you ready?"

"Yah. I'm ready. Devour me, Drake. I don't care anymore. I just want to be closer to you. Closer than this. Closer than having our bodies pressed against each other. Hurry!"

Draco quickly swings into action. He flips Harry onto his front and spreads his butt cheeks wide open. Draco runs a finger across the hole and Harry moans softly. Draco puts a pillow under Harry's hips and then goes down on him.

Draco dribbles warm saliva onto Harry's anus, causing the latter to groan into the bedspread. He uses his tongue to scoop any stray saliva and push them into Harry. Harry reaches back to grab a fistful of Draco's hair.

"Oh Drake. Ahh… Don't lick it so much. Hurry…"

Draco pushes his tongue past the ring of muscle and lick around the inner walls.

"Ahh! Ngnn… Haa… Haa…" pants Harry.

Draco replaces his tongue with one of his fingers. Thrusting it in and out slowly at first until Harry relaxes, before pushing in a second one. Draco starts to scissor his fingers to stretch Harry further.

"Ahhaaa… ahh… ah… Hurry up! I'm mak-… making weird noises," pleads Harry.

"It's beautiful. Let me hear you more, Harry."

"No… no way… It's… ahh… it's… embarrassing…"

"You are starting to get wet by yourself. Your hole is so pretty. Can you feel it? It's twitching."

"Shut… shut up! Do… do it… nghnn… ahh… quietly!"

Draco pushes in a third finger and presses deliberately on Harry's prostate. Harry holds the bedspread in a death grip as his body adjusts to the intrusion.

"Hurts… But… so good! So good, Drake!"

Draco rubs the prostate more with his fingers until Harry's body stops resisting. Draco pulls out and aligns his dick at the opening. He leans his body down to press against Harry's.

"Ready, my love?" whispers Draco.

"Make me come."

"Gladly."

Draco pushes in fully and buries himself in the maddening warmth. Finally! Finally, they got to this point. Harry is hissing from the pain and breathing erratically.

"You okay?" Draco can't help but be concerned.

Sweat is starting to drench Harry's hair at the back of his neck as he struggles to not pass out from the pain.

"Wait… Don't move yet…" Harry's voice is shaking as he tries to breathe normally.

Harry's insides are squeezing down on Draco and it kills him that he can't move. But the sight of Harry in pain is killing him more. Not being able to see Harry's face is making him worry. However, he can't move right now without hurting Harry more.

"Harry, do you want me to use a spell or something?"

"No. Like this… I want to accept you like this. So, just be patient with me, okay?"

"I love you. You are right. Once isn't enough. Today, tomorrow, every day after that. How would I be able to live knowing that I can't hold you like this?"

Draco licks the sweat drops from Harry's neck lovingly. He pulls the pillow from under Harry to gain access to his member. Draco strokes him gently, inching himself in and out of Harry as he goes along. Slowly, but surely, Harry begins to respond. He begins to thrust back into Draco's body and then forward into Draco's hand. Draco pulls out of Harry and flips him around.

"I could not see your eyes," says Draco. He smiles endearingly down at Harry.

"Hold my hand."

Draco laces his left hand with Harry's right then he push himself back in again. He watches Harry eyes flutter shut.

"Hey, look at me."

"No. It's embarrassing to stare like that," replies a stubborn Harry.

"Then let's be embarrassed together. Don't leave me alone."

"But I am right here."

"So look at me."

Harry opens his eyes again and Draco starts to move. They moan in unison as they get closer and closer to the edge. Harry squeezes Draco's hand tightly and Draco leans down to kiss him. They explore each other's mouth in between stifled moans. Deeply, lovingly, shamelessly.

"Com-…Harry… I'm coming… Can… can I-" Draco could barely finish his question. Good thing Harry already knows.

"Yah… Come inside… Hurry… Me too…"

Not a moment later, in a frantic humping phase, they orgasm. Loudly, they call out to each other. Harry claws at Draco's back with his lone hand and Draco bites down on Harry's shoulder. Their joint hands squeezing on each other's for dear life.

Draco pulls out of Harry who grimaces a little at the movement.

"Still hurts?" asks Draco.

"Feels like you are still stuck in there."

"I'm sorry," Draco apologizes.

"You better be. My hips feel like rubber and my legs like jelly."

Draco reaches down to feel up Harry's opening again. He could distinctly feel his own cum leaking out of the enlarged anus.

"Hey! What are you doing? Stop touching it!"

"But I hardly got enough of you," pouts Draco.

"I'm too sore to do anything so behave."

"I know but just let me touch you, okay?"

"No. And you are getting hard again," says Harry.

"But I waited so long before I got here with you. And now that it's like this, I can't help wanting more. I promise, just touching."

"Fine. But if you make it hard for me to sleep, I will kill you."

"Shh… Just go to sleep."

Draco turns them on their sides and presses his body against Harry's back. Draco wraps one leg around Harry's middle. Harry sighs every now and again as Draco's hands grope at his body. Gradually, Draco moves lesser and lesser as they fall asleep.

* * *

P.S. TheSarcasticUchihaFan voted for Draco to top instead of bottom. Just in case you guys got confused as to why I made Harry bottom when the votes appeared to tie in the reviews :)

Oh! If there is overwhelming response to want Harry to top next, I will find time to add in another chapter.


End file.
